


队狼巨龙之心

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [11]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	1. Chapter 1

蛮荒之地，一个由兽人统治的大陆。当然，这里的兽人和传统意义上绿皮獠牙的低等种有着本质上的区别。  
他们可以任意在兽形或人形之间任意切换，但不同的部族有着不同的生存方式。有些选择一直以兽形用最原始的方式纵横在大陆无垠的旷野之上，而有些则选择以人形制定出有序的生存法则慢慢走向文明。  
Logan是一只独来独往的狼獾，却总是能获得最好的食物。这片大陆上他的天敌很少，一来是因为体型较小，捕猎时容易隐藏行踪。二来也确实因为Logan实在太过凶猛，尖牙利爪之下几乎没有活口。  
他很喜欢一个人跑出去，一走短则几天长则几月。仗着自己一贯的横行，他从没有自身安全方面的顾虑，任由好奇心驱使自己一次次爬上悬崖跳进深涧。  
每次回到部落里，Charles总是在脸上挂满忧心并语气沉重的对他说：“要小心龙的火焰。”  
Logan倒是毫不在意的将带回来的猎物放到一边，找个舒适的地方睡大头觉。  
Charles是部落的长老，他定的规矩很宽松，从来不强制族人的生存形式。所以Logan在一次偷袭这里的仓库失手后，便决定留下来。当然，这里哪儿都好，唯独就是Charles总喜欢小题大做，比如说嘴上不离的大陆传说——龙族。  
这些吓唬小孩子的故事怎么可能吓到他大名鼎鼎的金刚狼？！不存在的！  
这天，Logan来到大陆上最陡峭的一座高山下。传说这里是龙族出没的地方之一，他要以身探龙穴，破了这些鬼话连篇的故事。活动活动四肢，后腿使劲点地纵身一跃便蹿上石崖峭壁。  
几次没踩实，差点儿从半空一头栽下来。饶是天不怕地不怕如Logan，也不免吓得想要尿裤。集中全部的精神，对付脚下凸起嶙峋的山石。  
终于，在临近山顶处，他找到了一个巨大的洞口。Logan趴在洞口，探身子出去看了看自己爬上来的这一路……好悬眼前一黑从上面掉下去。爬得时候没注意，上来了之后发现真他妈的高啊！而且想要靠他的四条小短腿折腾下去，基本是没可能了。向上爬得那些着力点，向下的时候完全派不上用场，从上向下看去，几乎是一个垂直的平面。  
回头看看巨大的黑洞……Logan还是决定壮着胆子往里探一探。他相信，老天爷饿不死瞎家雀，天无绝狼之路，总有办法返回地面的。  
好在他的夜视力惊人，漆黑的石洞完全没有成为他的障碍。他仔细听着周围的动静，除了他的脚步声，一切都那么安静。  
他也不知道走了多久，反正他的四个爪子都走疼了。终于，在转过石壁后，眼前突然一片豁然开朗。不得不说，即使Logan走过那么多地方也没有一处比得上这里漂亮。到处是红色的石英石，头顶有蓝天，不再是黑压压的。光从上面照下来，撒在红色的石头上反射出火焰一样的耀眼光芒。Logan撒开腿在这中间上窜下跳，他开心极了，他决定找到路回去之后把族里的小崽子们都带到这里来玩，当然如果Charles不反对的话，也带他一块儿来。  
Logan跑的正欢，只觉得身后一阵劲风扑过来。他本能就地向侧面一翻，以躲避突然的攻击，但是对方却比他快得多。Logan被巨大的利爪压住身体，逆着光，他看不清是什么袭击了他。可能是一直尾随他进来的捕猎者，打算趁他不备猎杀他。也可能是这个洞穴的主人，发现有外人入侵所以发起进攻。不管哪一种，对方一只爪子便压得他动弹不得这一点，已经让Logan直觉的知道事情已经往最坏的方向发展了。  
他被利爪拨翻个身，仰面朝上。逆着光，他只看到一个庞然大物的黑影将自己笼罩。对方愤怒的打着响鼻，灼热的吐息一点点向自己靠近。两颗溢满红色血光的眼睛，在黑暗中烁烁放光。Logan心里暗叫一声，完了！  
真是好的不灵坏的灵，自己是倒了八辈子的血霉才撞上了传说里的神奇生物。一条货真价实的龙……  
龙呲着牙，森白的牙尖利渗人，齿缝间正翻滚着烈焰。Logan觉得自己身上的毛儿都被燎糊了，发出一阵阵焦臭味儿。这是他最自豪的一身毛儿啊！！  
也不知道是吓的还是气的，只见巨龙爪下的小狼獾两眼一翻白，彻底昏了过去。  
巨龙没有高抬贵爪的意思，依然压着在他看来是打算藉由装死脱身的入侵者。  
Logan一直以来维持兽形并非无因，由于他自幼崽时期开始便失去了亲人。在没有正规的教导下，他一直无法彻底完成两种形态只间的随意切换。每次变身总有一些……小瑕疵，这让Logan觉得特别没面子。索性他也就放弃了变成人形这个选项，一直以兽形生活。但是，并不是说Logan想不变就可以不变的，有两种情况下，即使他再不愿意也不可抗力。一是彻底丧失自我意识，二是……发情期。  
现在的Logan便是第一种情况。彻底失去意识的他，身形拉长，身上的毛发变得稀疏露出肉白色的身体，一具结实健美的成年男性裸体就这样突然出现在巨龙的眼前。  
不过好像哪里不太对？是了，这个家伙的一对黑色的兽耳和毛茸茸的大尾巴还没有变化，依旧在他身上偶尔进行神经反射的抖动。  
依照他们龙族的规矩，在他们的发情期内，如果有兽人在他们面前由兽形转化成人形便是同意交配的意思，反之就是开战。所以，眼前这个闯进他领地的家伙不是来挑衅宣战，其实是来跟自己求欢的？  
巨龙收起爪子，低下头。一阵金红色的光芒过后，一个身材伟岸的青年男子出现在本来巨龙所站嗯位置。男子的身后一对巨大的黑色鳞翼呼扇着，头上两根拳头那么粗的尖角在龙族中代表着出类拔萃的俊逸。眼睛依旧是红色的，像周围的石壁一样闪着美丽的流光。  
巨龙弯身抱起依旧昏死在地的Logan，向洞穴深处走去。依稀可以听到他在说：  
“没想到我成年礼后的第一次发情对象是个雄性，不过算了。我叫Scott，下一任蛮荒守护者。你叫什么？醒来告诉我。”


	2. Chapter 2

此刻青灰色的石床上正横着两具浑身赤裸的身体，头上通天的石窟出口正向洞穴里吹着冷风，风里夹带的细碎雪花偶尔飘落到两人身上。其实具体点儿来说，是落在Scott盖在Logan身上的翅膀上。

龙族高热的体温使得巨石上暖烘烘的，高山寒冷气候完全近不了这会儿睡得直流口水的Logan的周围。自打俩人莫名其妙一起陷入发情期做了那些不知道会不会让Logan生龙蛋的事情之后，几天以来Scott的精神一直很好。他觉得这应该是龙族的某种特性，类似于守护因交配或是受精之后疲累的另一半。

看着那对睡着了也不老实，总是在扑棱棱乱动的耳朵，Scott俯下身过去舔了舔上面因为之前激烈的性事而有些凌乱的茸毛。这是他第一次做这种事，一来只有那些在陆地生活的长毛的家伙才喜欢这种事，作为一条龙他并不需要；二来，他从不亲近其它龙族，所以也没有谁能让他用类似的方式来表达亲密。

耳朵上湿热的抚慰令Logan在梦中感到舒适和安全，他本能地向能得到更多心安的地方靠过去，顺便用手抓住盖在身上的“被子”往上提了提。

Scott对自己另一半这种下意识的信任感到满意甚至满心欢喜，他用鼻子轻轻拱着Logan脖颈间，汲取着他身上那不同于自己的象征着大自然最原始而野性的生命力。

“咕噜噜……”有点儿煞风景的一声，像滚雷一样在两人之间炸开。

只见Logan虽然嘴里嘟囔着什么，但是依然没有醒来。尽管Logan的意识依然沉浸在翡翠梦境中，但是觅食的本能已经先一步做出反应——抓过身上的“被子”就是一口。

Scott趴在Logan的肩头笑得整个身体都在抖，闷闷的笑声难掩住一种发自内心的喜爱。他也觉得很奇怪，照理他应该觉得疼进而感到自己身为龙族的权威被挑战，而不是担心即使翅膀里侧的鳞片相对比较软薄但依旧会对Logan的牙齿造成伤害。好吧，其实他确实一点儿都不觉得疼。

笑够了，Scott抬起头看着依旧拿他翅膀磨牙的野兽。这让他很难不去想到更往前几天，两人第一次四目相对之后的事儿。

当时Scott把Logan也是抱回了他平时睡的这张石床上，刚放下还没有下一步的动作。只见之前还是人形陷入昏迷中的家伙，突然蹦起来变成一只黑色的野兽。趁自己还没反应过来时蹿到自己头上那两只龙角中间，四爪交替用力一蹬便跑没了踪影。

Scott长这么大也没让人踩在头上过，更别说还在上面蹦了个远。刚过成年没多久的Scott，脾气本来就不够沉稳，更别说还正处于最暴躁的发情期。想也没想，转头便化身巨龙追了出去。本来没有多大会儿功夫的事情，可等Scott再找Logan的身影，真是根毛儿都看不见了。

巨龙庞大的身体在洞里不停地来回打转，愤怒的龙啸顺着天顶传遍了整个儿蛮荒之地。嘴里吐出的龙息喷在红色的石英壁上，火红的烈焰被收在晶体中久久不散。

把自己憋在胸口的这口气吐顺了，Scott回到自己的石床趴好，将硕大的龙头担在自己两只交叠的前爪上。他想，跑掉就跑掉吧，反正自己也没真的打算在第一个发情期就找个什么给自己生蛋。如果那家伙真的那么有本事，就找路自己下山去。不过自己在这里这么久了，除了头顶就只有崖壁上那一个通往外界的出口，剩下的要么是死路要么是通往山体更深处。要是没那个本事自己下山，可能在回来跟自己求救之前就先迷路饿死了。想着想着，Scott迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

时间过了不到两天，Scott从海那边抓回了一条巨大的金枪鱼打算饱餐一顿。他把鱼压在自己的爪子下面，正盘算着如何料理，到底是直接划开肚皮吃生的，还是变成人形之后弄熟了吃。

只听“嗷呜”一声，一团黑不溜秋毛乎乎的东西像颗球一样冲着自己砸过来，一骨碌身爬起来就咬住自己脚底下的鱼尾巴。

这家伙力气真大，Scott默默的想。他能感到滑溜溜的鱼正一点点的脱离自己的控制范围。

小东西甩着头不屈不挠地跟眼前的庞然大物较劲，一副誓要夺食成功的架势。喉咙里发出威慑的低吼，眼睛也死死瞪着龙爪子上那锋利指刃。Scott甚至有一种直觉，即使他现在俯下身去用利齿跟他对峙，他应该也不会放弃对食物的执着。他也确实这么做了……果不其然，得到了Logan更加激烈的争夺。

现在他一点儿都不怕自己，甚至有可能自己如果继续阻止他吃到食物，他会立刻冲上来咬自己。哪怕他根本不是一条龙的对手。

Scott放开了自己的爪子。

突然没了和自己拉扯的力量，Logan一个不及，自己咬着鱼向后滚了好远。可能真是饿极了，站起来的Logan晃了晃有些散黄儿的脑袋，看见鱼在自己身边就直接扑上去啃了起来。

Scott在一边看着吭哧吭哧头也不抬的Logan就觉得有意思，明明那么害怕可还是要先吃饱再说。

Scott化成人形，他自信这个样子要比龙形看着无害多了。当然，要先忽略他身上那些龙族的显性特征。他从一旁的石台下又拿出一些之前自己储存的一些肉干和鱼干，递到Logan的跟前。

Logan先是满是戒备的看着Scott，又嗅了嗅那些看上去味道就不错的食物。照平时来说，一条大鱼已经能让Logan吃得四脚朝天晒肚皮了。可他已经饿了好久了，那些食物又从原有的诱人度上大概再加了一锅肉汤的程度。Logan把鼻子凑到一条鹿腿旁边，深吸了一口气张开嘴便大嚼特嚼起来。

Scott在一边蹲下身子，看着四爪抱住鹿腿摇头晃脑吃得别提多开心的Logan。手伸过去，摸了摸厚实柔软的皮毛。他能感觉到这身体里温暖流淌的血液以及强而有力的心脉跳动，和龙族靠自然元素和魔法获得的永恒截然不同，这是生命。可心里泛起的那一丝波动，绝不是Scott在俯视这片将由他守护的大地上那万千生灵时的悲悯肃穆。

吃了一少半鹿腿就露出肚皮让摸的Logan，样子别提有多憨了。大概是吃饱喝足又被摸得舒坦了，只见小黑球俩眼一闭就要睡起来。Scott又好气又好笑地想，还真是个吃饱就什么都不管了的简单家伙。

抱起地上的野兽，一边走一边顺着毛儿。垂在下面的大尾巴好巧不巧地搔痒着一直被按住抬头欲望的龙根，那感觉先是一点点像雪花融化在身上时微小的变化，到后来就变成了山体内部翻滚喷涌的岩浆随时要爆发。

突然汹涌的情潮令Scott措手不及，他想动用龙族的魔法力量去对抗。但是不知为什么，这次却不像之前那样有效。周围的空气骤热，弥漫开一股烈火舔过森林的木焦味儿。Scott想将这味道压回身体，他一直不喜欢这股他成年后出现的气味。多讽刺，身为一方守护巨龙，身上的气息居然充满了毁灭感。

怀里的Logan被热浪惊醒，他也闻到了空气中那迫人的味道。他挣扎着想要脱出Scott的怀抱，却在落地的瞬间变成人形重重摔落。

Scott奔过去，想查看Logan是不是受伤，却只得到Logan背着耳朵夹着尾巴扭过身子试着逃离自己。Scott不想生气，他知道Logan只是吓坏了，对于一个普通的兽人来说，龙族都太过强大。可他还是控制不住自己，只要想到他刚刚喜欢上的人，看到自己失控的样子却一心只想逃走，他就想吐出烈焰焚毁一切。他不停的告诉自己，这只是发情的关系，和龙族残忍的天性以及他族群的特征无关。他不想伤害任何生灵，尤其是眼前的这个。

他拽住Logan的胳膊，不断的轻声诉说着自己并无伤害之意，只是想确认他没有受伤。

Logan被转过身，他的耳朵压成一条平线，尾巴紧紧护住自己的下身。眼睛赤红，有点儿凶狠的瞪着Scott。嘴巴大口大口的喘着粗气，可好像越喘越呼吸困难。Scott赶紧检查Logan的身体，好在人形因为没有毛皮的遮盖伤处都能一清二楚。只有膝盖和手肘接触到地面的时候擦破了皮，正往外渗着血珠。腿侧和手臂上有些红，不过没有什么大事儿。Scott想也没想就去抓Logan的尾巴，他得知道Logan是不是真的只有这些小伤。

可是Logan死活也不松劲儿，用尾巴紧紧包着下半身。可终究还是不如人家的手有力气，被扯开的瞬间，Scott的余光看见Logan把红透的脸埋进了他自己的胳膊里。

下身那里已经有上翘的趋势，原本盖过那里的尾巴上沾了一片湿乎乎的液体。Scott提鼻子闻了闻，在烈焰之下隐隐有一股甜锈味儿，像血。随着Logan身体的不断变化，那味道越来越明显。那是Scott闻过的最纯正无杂质的鲜血的味道，甜得发咸。

Scott知道，Logan被自己诱发了情潮。就像烈火永远伴随鲜血，之后必是重生。

===================对，拉灯分界线====================

大概是咬了半天肚子也没饱，Scott这才从睡梦中转醒。

“下雪了。”Logan看着几片落在自己胳膊上的雪花说。

“这里太高了，下雪是常事。”说罢，Scott又将Logan往自己身边拢了拢，生怕他不适应这样的天气着了凉。

“我们飞出去看雪吧！”Logan猛地坐起来一脸兴奋的看着Scott，身后的尾巴也跟着激动的甩来甩去。“在下面的时候很少能看见雪，走吧走吧！”

“你不饿了？”Scott指了指Logan的肚子。

“那我们带点东西上去吃吧！”说完就光着屁股噔噔噔跑到一边去翻那些存货。

Scott展开翅膀，捞起手里拿着食物的Logan便向天顶飞去。

心里盘算着，一会儿坐好了怎么跟Logan说，就在刚才他翻身下地的时候，他看见了他肚子里有一团魔法异动。想想还是等他吃饱了再说吧，不然自己可能要先多挨好几口………………


End file.
